In my dreams
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Craig wants Kyle. But is in the belief that he is with Stan. So every nigh he wills himself to sleep; just so he can be kyle's hero... Cryle pairing


Ok, this was a oneshot i thought of while listening to the song; The Last Day on Earth by Kate Miller Heidke. It was also written to get my create juices flowing

enjoy~

*---*

Kyle and Stan were always so close throughout grade school. Then when Wendy got in the way people thought it'd ruin them. But later on Wendy was flicked and Stan and Kyle seemed stronger than ever coming into High school.

Craig Tucker was never really fond of Stan Marsh; in fact he was jealous that he and Kyle had such a close bond with each other. He didn't have much to do with Kyle anyway, because Stan was in the way. And the closer they seemed to get, the more Craig became broody and in the end stopped talking altogether.

See, he had begun to like Kyle; and he knew that he was in love with all the study sessions they had on a paired project. Craig savoured every moment he had with the red head knowing that one day he would have to just let him go…to Stan Marsh.

He didn't see it fair that he had to chase after someone he couldn't have. But his friends would laugh at him if they ever found out about it. So he just kept it to himself and once he was alone; he would go off in his own world.

Every night he would go to sleep and dream himself in Stan's place; being the one that kissed the Jewish male and let him know he'd always be there for him. Craig being the shoulder to cry on and that reassurance that nothing would ever stop him loving. And finally, after hours of dreaming; Craig Tucker would get a small smile on his face while he slept.

*---*

Kyle Broflovski was close to Stan Marsh his whole life, and he wouldn't have it any other way. And when he meant any other, he _meant _it. They were super best friends; nothing less, and certainly nothing more like everyone believed. They had once said they were official to get rid of Wendy Testaburger, but no they weren't actually dating.

See, Stan had discovered he was in love with someone else, and Kyle had set his sights on another raven haired boy. He didn't know why, but this particular guy was so mysterious and unpredictable…

And he loved the whole lot of it.

Kyle Broflovski had decided a couple of months ago; that he had indeed fallen for Craig Tucker, but didn't know how he would come across to telling him. He just thought if he kept smiling and acting warm towards him, that Craig would catch on and kiss him.

But it hadn't happened, and lately he had noticed the raven going back into his shell and just plainly not speak to anyone. And though Kyle's friends assured him that Craig was just being a royal asshole again; Kyle knew that something was wrong with him, and it worried him a lot.

*---*

Craig decided to walk home alone that day at school; he just didn't feel like talking to anyone at all. And as he left and turned a corner; he noticed something that not only relieved him of his pain, but angered him as well.

Stan Marsh was leaning over a second boy and was in a heated lip locking session. Craig narrowed his eyes seeing not Kyle on the other end of it, but Kenny McCormick. It angered him a lot to see they were both enjoying themselves a lot, but Craig's heart couldn't help but leap for joy knowing Kyle was back on the market.

The raven stormed through his house and threw himself into bed late that night and willed himself to calm down and sleep. Though, it was proving hard when thoughts of Stan and Kenny making out were pretty much tattooed in his head. But after an hour of tossing and turning, the raven fell into a deep slumber and emerged in his happy place…

_The place was dark and threatening to rain. Craig stood in what seemed like nowhere; and from the shadows a figure emerged. Orange jacket with a shoulder sliding down; green hat looked like it had been taken off and put back on, and tears slowly streaming down the freckled cheeks._

_Craig felt his heartstrings pull as he walked over to the hurting Jew, and held his arms out as the red head fell into him with a sob. Craig pulled him up so he was standing again, and held him as tightly as he could._

"_I…I…" Kyle's lips moved, and shortly after quivered as he refrained from bursting into tears. "Craig? Never let me go…"_

"_I wont. I promise." He leant in, waiting for the red head to reciprocate and lean in too…_

And once again Craig Tucker woke up from a dream that he thought would be the closest he could ever get to reality.

*---*

Kyle knew today would be the day. The day he would confess his true feelings and hopefully not have the skater he loved laugh in his face about it. He clutched a letter he had written the night before tightly in his left hand, and took a huge breath and exhaled. He didn't realise how much this moment would make him crumble like he was.

His spirit lifted when he saw the one he was waiting for. He smiled for a moment before letting it fall at the seemingly lack of sleep the raven had etched on his face. Kyle kept staring at him in anxiousness, hoping to catch the pair of chocolate brown eyes he loved staring at in study period.

Craig looked up, and was taken aback to see the red curls and green eyes he treasured standing right in front of his locker. Confusion set in as he quickened his pace and came to meet with his biggest desire face-to-face once more.

"H-hey." The red head stuttered with a shy smile. Shortly after a slow tear rolled down his face and he gasped lightly.

Craig's instincts shortly kicked in, and in one swoop he cuddled Kyle tightly and rubbed his back gently. He had hoped Stan had told him what he was doing before Craig blurted it out there and then, but from the looks of it he might have to.

"Kyle, did you know Stan and Kenny are going out?!" He said quickly, startling the red head. Kyle however then smiled and laughed out loud.

"Of course I did, they have for a while." He sent another smile and looked away.

"Then what was that tear for?" Craig asked in concern, keeping his grip on Kyle's shoulders firm.

"I d-don't know…I guess I'm scared." He smiled again, and the tear rolled from his lip down to his chin slowly.

Craig leant in and made no turn back as he lightly pecked the red head on the lips. He sighed with relief inwardly to feel Kyle reciprocating instead of pulling away.

"Don't be scared anymore. I'm here for you." Craig whispered, repeating what he had said in a dream he had a few weeks before hand.

"Don't worry, I'm not anymore." The red head smiled once more, and leant back up to kiss the one he desired once more.

From his hand the letter slipped; and lay forgotten nearby. And on the envelope, a single sentence was written in cursive:

_In my dreams…is where you lay til now._


End file.
